


Scared Out Of His Skin

by Heronweatherj8



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Forehead Kisses, Martial Arts, Pranks and Practical Jokes, attempted pranking, failure - Freeform, lilybug, surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 09:20:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12701946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heronweatherj8/pseuds/Heronweatherj8
Summary: How James learnt why you shouldn't scare Lily.





	Scared Out Of His Skin

Why? Why, I ask myself as to how I decided it would be a funny idea to sneak up on Lily Evans, love of my life, charms and potions extraordinaire? Well to be honest, I thought it would be a hilarious experience to see my Lilybug jump out of her skin in fright and a good excuse to touch her lovely soft arms and shoulders.   
What I did not think about is that Evans is a muggle born living at Hogwarts during Voldemort’s highest state of power and influence. Or that she would use her muggle born self to her advantage. Such as learn to protect herself from attackers….. Or me.   
With that careless amount of thinking, I ended up in the hospital wing.   
2 hours previous  
Putting a quick Silencio on my shoes, I sneakily walked up to where future Mrs Potter was sitting on a bench outside the castle. She looked deep in thought over her transfiguration essay, I think, giving me the best possibility of scaring her half to death and my laughing to death.   
I gazed at her sickeningly, as I knew I was not being watched, as I crept up behind her. She had her red locks down, gently bouncing on her shoulders with every huff and sigh at her confusion. Her bright emerald-like eyes stared determinedly at her work, ignoring her surroundings. I realised I had stopped in my haze and quickly treaded on.  
I leant over her shoulders, grabbing them in the process, and, in my opinion, asked nicely “need help with that love?” in her ear.   
She yelped before grabbing my right wrist, that previously lay on her shoulder, tightly and twisting it in such a way I was forced to bend down and meet my face with the tough wooden bench. I groaned in pain, as my nose was forced to bend at an awkward angle, it was definitely broken. Before I could think any further a bony knee was being forced into my stomach and ribs, while my arm twisted even further, causing me to be thrown to the ground and essentially eat dirt. Then to add to this lovely surprise my arm made a terrible popping noise, causing pain to shoot through my wrist and shoulder, coursing through my body painfully.   
For a second I didn’t realise that it was Lily that had just beaten me to a pulp, but the pressure on my shoulder was increasing as the person rapidly shook my shoulder, making me exclaim in pain. The shaking quickly stopped.  
I sat up slowly to meet the angel that was Evans head on. Her hair was fluttering around her and she panted slightly, more than likely with the quick amount of exercise she had just done, yet her eyes were wide and full of panic, gleaming in the light, perhaps with unshed tears.   
“Potter! Why did you scare me like that? I could of seriously hurt you?” I exhaled breathily when she said that, very ironic. “I was just wondering if you needed help Lilybug” I answered, it was a half-truth but she didn’t need to know that. “Are you sure you’re ok?” she asked, dare I say it caringly. I nodded with a smirk. That was my first mistake.   
Her caring persona quickly changed and she glared menacingly at me before sharply hitting me on my injured shoulder. Ouch. “What was that for?” I asked bewildered, she quickly replied with “ for calling me Lilybug, and this is for smirking and scaring me!” she shouted before darting to my other shoulder and hitting it precisely twice. Again ouch.   
She collected her stuff that had fallen in our scuffle? Let me keep some pride here. And stormed off to the castle, while I slowly pulled myself to a standing position.  
Present  
Lost in my thoughts, I remembered hobbling up to the hospital wing to a somewhat not shocked Madam Pomfrey. That I didn’t notice someone come barrelling in and running to my side in fear.   
When I noticed the shadow I looked up to see Evans, tears in her eyes. “Why didn’t you tell me you were in genuine pain? I’m so sorry, really, I mean you kind of deserved it you shouldn’t of scared me, but I am really sorry!” she rushed of in a tangent before quickly kissing me on the forehead.   
She slowly paused, as in just realising what she had just done, jerked a few times in awkwardness, before patting my head and exiting as quickly as she had entered. Yet her face was red for an entirely different reason.   
I smiled. I’d let her beat me up any day if that’s what I got after.   
I also had learnt never to scare Evans again but it didn’t end up too bad as later on she sneaked back into the hospital wing to visit me. We talked and I actually did end up helping her with her transfiguration essay. And when she left this time it wasn’t just a kiss on the forehead.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comment if you enjoy. all right go to J.K.Rowling.


End file.
